marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Avengers Unity Division (Earth-616)
PYRO,member of Magneto's X-Force How can Pyro be in alive?--Antoinejd34 (talk) 02:52, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Move? This team's oficial name is actually "Avengers Unity Squad". Shouldn't this page be moved to Avengers Unity Squad (Earth-616)? --Gipdac (talk) 07:21, March 8, 2013 (UTC) :I guess so. Just to be curious, in which issue are they named? ::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 19:58, March 8, 2013 (UTC) ::Cap mentioned it's name to Havok in , but I feel like they've said it before that. ::--Gipdac (talk) 20:00, March 20, 2013 (UTC) ::Nah uncanny avengers means something avengers unity squad doesn't ::--GhostSpider4 :::But, still, it's its official name. But I'm not totally sure, there was a similar discussion with Dark Avengers (Earth-616). Maybe someone who experienced it can help us. ::::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 23:28, March 27, 2013 (UTC) I tend to think the "Uncanny" or "Dark should go in aliases, but the real names should stay. So in this way: we keep the disambiguation pages Uncanny Avengers and Dark Avengers, but the pages of the teams for each reality become Avengers Unity Division for the first and Avengers (Dark Reign, Avengers (Obsorn) Avengers (Thunderbolts), Avengers (Dark Avengers or something of this taste. The Official name is respectively Avengers Unity Division and Avengers, the Uncanny Avengers an Dark Avengers go in aliases, and to conclude, we reorder the Avengers disambig to made this more clear (maybe made the avengers disambig a disambig for only the different teams, and put the alternate classic avengers elsewhere ?) (but this stuff about reorganizing the page is elsewhere being talked about so I will not extend here). To precise, Osborn's avengers were indeed called Dark Avengers sometimes, but this was not their official name. and I think the rule is to keep on the official name in canon..Undoniel (talk) 00:48, March 28, 2013 (UTC) And the same thing has to be done on the Dark X-Men too..Undoniel (talk) 23:07, March 31, 2013 (UTC) ...and allowed the world to hate them " done more to help the mutant population, and allowed the world to hate them." -- maybe this is contextual, but how does this make sense? I'd fix it to something like "rather than allow the world"... but (1) that's hubristic (2) "them" is unspecified (mutant population - probably but could also refer to Avengers- of course, the meaning is clear to someone who's already read the comic book - which is not the person one should be writing for) (3) anyhow, as is, I'm not sure this makes any sense... Eschiss1 (talk) 23:22, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Don't know how we let this stuff get by us. Andy Nominus (talk) 00:02, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Expansion This page's history needs to be expanded a little bit. Lord Caesar (talk) 16:46, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Could someone who has read Uncanny Avengers vol 1 #12-22 add clarification about the potential future mentioned in the Apocalypse Twins section? I tried to make the wording more clear but I haven't actually read it and i think some additional information would be helpful Hufflepuffgirl28 (talk) 04:18, October 31, 2015 (UTC) :The events from those issues are centered around the Avengers Unity Division from Earth-13133, not the one from Earth-616. --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 05:16, October 31, 2015 (UTC) :Ok so then should we remove the information from that section if it isn't relevant to the team that is the subject of this page?Hufflepuffgirl28 (talk) 01:38, November 1, 2015 (UTC) ::Yes, but there's no other information in that section that isn't relevant to the subject of this page. :::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 05:17, November 1, 2015 (UTC) ::::I must have misunderstood you. So the information that is unclear isn't relevant, but somehow when I remove it it is? if you take out the sentences "Secretly, along with Wonder Man, whom the Twins captured so he could power the Witch to cast the spell necessary to transport all of Earth's mutants into the Twin's ark, Wanda planned to double-cross the Apocalypse Twins and cast all the mutants to fight the twins. However, their plan would have failed and the Earth would have died, along with Scarlet Witch and Rogue, and the only remaining human would have been the Wasp. From that dire future, the consciousness of Wolverine, Thor, Wasp, Sunfire and Havok were transported to the present. Wanda and Simon were visited by the rest of the Unity Division, and informed about what would happen if they didn't act differently," the article still makes sense. So my original question, rephrased, is this: Should we remove the information, or wait for someone who knows more about these issues to come along and rewrite it so that it is more clear? :::::Hufflepuffgirl28 (talk) 15:13, November 1, 2015 (UTC) :::::You did misunderstand me, considering I clearly said "there's no other information (...) that isn't relevant." I agreed the remove information not relevant to the page if there was such information. :::::And how is the information you wanted removed unclear? It simply states that Earth-616 Scarlet Witch planned to do something, but she would've failed. And from a future in which she failed, heroes travelled back to the past to warn them. :::::By leaving out the time travel shenanigans, there's a lot of context missing from the page. Most notably, that of Kang's involvement, who otherwise appears as if he had just came out of the blue. :::::I'm also going to ignore that you implied I didn't know about these issues. ::::::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 19:01, November 1, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Okay, I get it now. The page will stay in its current state. (also, those edits of yours were from June and December of last year, so unless you expect me to go through the entire edit history of every page I edit and every user I have a conversation with, you cannot expect me to have known that, but that's beside the point) :::::::Hufflepuffgirl28 (talk) 05:21, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Volume 2 Team So the cover of Uncanny Avengers Vol 2 #1 shows an almost entirely new team consisting of: Rogue, Scarlet Witch, Captain America (Sam Wilson), Vision, Quicksilver, and Sabertooth...but who's that other guy (next to Sam Wilson)? Manifold? : :It's Doctor Voodoo. I wonder how are they going to introduce him to the team, considering he's dead right now. ::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 15:17, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Stingray When did Stingray join the team? Uncanny X-Factor (talk) 00:42, December 26, 2018 (UTC) :I believe it was where Walt was revealed to be working undercover for Rogers' Unity Squad. -- Annabell (talk) 00:53, December 26, 2018 (UTC)